pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spacebots (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by The Ultimate World of CartoonMania. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sarah Spacebot - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Patty Spacebot - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Orbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Comet - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Jack Spacebot - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Carl Spacebot - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Robbie Spacebot - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Karita Spacebot - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Amy Spacebot - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Lucy Spacebot - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Princess Melody Spacebot - CheeTree (Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Penguala (Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Justin Grisgem - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Thaddius Vent/Treat Heart Pig's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Treat Heart Pig, Lisa Simpson and Lil DeVille's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Phil DeVille's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Bart Simpson's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Treat Heart Pig's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Bright Heart Raccoon, Bart Simpson, Phil DeVille, Treat Heart Pig, Lisa Simpson and Lil DeVille take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Treat Heart Pig, Princess Lisa Simpson and Princess Lil DeVille (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) # Beach Blanket Bangle/Spacestrucked (December 26, 1987) Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sam Spacebot Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Treat Heart Pig Laughing.png|Treat Heart Pig as Soleil Spacebot Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot Champ Bear in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Champ Bear as Jay Spacebot Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Patty Spacebot Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Orbit Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Jeanson.png|Jeanson as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Space Princess Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Princess Silia Spacebot Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jack Spacebot Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Carl Spacebot Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Robbie Spacebot Teen Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Karita Spacebot WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Amy Spacebot Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Lucy Spacebot FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Bianca Blastoff Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Princess Arielna Spacebot Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Princess Tilana Spacebot Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Princess Rilana Spacebot Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's Seasons Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2